Hardy Mansion
by Luna Starwind
Summary: What happens when a group of friends is invited to a haunted mansion on Halloween? Featuring the Hardy Boyz, Edge, Christian, Chyna, The Kat and Test. *Reuploaded in Chapters*
1. Chapter 1

Hardy Mansion

By Luna Starwind

NOTICE: I don't owe the Hardy Boyz or any other WWF or superstar. Thank you and enjoy the fan-fic.

Author's Note: This story is written as if the superstars were normal teenagers. Also I use most of their real names so if you don't know… umm well ask me I'll be glad to tell ya. ^_^ ENJOY!

Chapter 1

Angel was walking home from school one October afternoon, thinking of what her plans are for the coming weekend. It also happened to be Halloween on Saturday. She gets to her house and stops at the small black mailbox next to the front door. She opens the top and sees a small white envelope siting in the mailbox. She picks it up to see who it's addressed to, she was expecting to see that it was to her father but to her surprise the letter was addressed to her.

She turns over the envelope and slides her long purple fingernail under the flap of the envelope and opens it. Inside the envelope is a card. Angel takes the card out of the envelope and reads what it says. 

"You're invited." Is all it says on the front of the card in dark red ink, the ink looks almost as if it was written in blood it was so dark. She opens the card and reads " You are invited to come to a party at the Hardy Mansion on Friday October 30th, 2003 at exactly 11:00pm. You may bring one guest with you of your choice. Bring any essentials for spending the night. The caretaker will be at the house from 10:30pm to 11:00pm. Be sure to be at the house and inside before the caretaker leaves. After that the gates to the house will be locked from the inside so you can leave but no one can come in." It's in the same color ink as on the front of the card.

Ok, Angel thought as she closes the card and unlocks the door to her house. She steps inside and closes the door behind her. She drops her backpack on the couch and heads into the kitchen. The house is dark even though the late afternoon sunlight in pouring in through the windows. She turns to turn on the kitchen light when suddenly someone grabs her around her waist. Angel whips around to see who it was to see it's only her boyfriend Andrew.

"Andrew you fucking dumb ass you could've given me a goddamn heart attack!" Angel snaps punching Andrew in the shoulder.

"Sorry but it was so funny just doing that. You're no fun cause you don't scream." Andrew says laughing.

"Too bad. You know I don't scare that easily. I should slap you for that. How the hell did you get in here any way?" Angel asks putting her hands on her hips. 

"I used your spare key." Andrew says innocently.

"I don't have one. Busted, spill. Did Sandra or the Hardy's give you their keys?" Angel says stabbing her sharp fingernail into his chest. 

"Sandra did." Andrew says knowing the result.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch." Angel mutters to herself.

"Why? It was her idea that I scare you." Andrew says defending her.

"Really? Why don't I believe you? Maybe cause you always say that? Or because this is the tenth time you've done this, _this_ month! Just because Halloween is two fucking days away doesn't give you permission to scare the fucking shit out of me!" Angel snaps at Andrew.

"Damn ok I won't do that again. Damn if I'd known you'd snap like this I would've never fucking did this." Andrew says stepping away from Angel.

"Good for you." Angel says with an attitude.

"Well considering the fact that you're mad at me I guess I should leave with out giving you what I came here to give you." Andrew says as he turn to head for the door.

"I'm not mad at you I'm just annoyed at you trying to scare me, whatchya got for me?" Angel asks putting her hand on his shoulder.

" It's nothing really. I should go anyway…" Andrew says staring to walk towards the door.

"Hell no I ain't letting you leave until you give what ever it is to me. You never should've said anything cause now I won't shut up until you give it to me, so you might as well just give it to me. Besides that you know that I _am_ mad at you cause you forgot my birthday." Angel says putting her hand on his shoulder and turning him to face her. 

"I know, I didn't forget I just couldn't give it to you on your birthday cause it hadn't gotten here yet. But it's here now and well here." Andrew explains as he hands Angel a small ring box. 

Angel takes the box and opens it. Inside is a Claddagh ring, Angel saw it on Buffy the Vampire Slayer a long time ago and wanted the ring ever since. Angel looks up and Andrew and can't say anything and smiles at him. When she finally finds her voice she only says " Thanks." 

"Well I'd better go I've got some homework to do and well I don't want to be in your way." Andrew says as he turns to walk out the back door of the house. 

"Andrew wait. Really thank you for the ring it's the best present I got this year and I'll always wear it and I'll think of you." Angel says as Andrew walks out the back door. 

You could've at least looked at me when I said that. Angel thought as Andrew closed the door. She takes the ring out of the box and puts it on her ring finger. She looks at the ring on her finger. It looks like two hands holding a heart with a crown on top of the heart; the point of the heart is pointing in.

Then Angel turns to grab her white cordless phone of the jack. She presses talk and dials 555-3832.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end says.

"Hi Sandra." Angel says happily.

"Hi." Sandra says.

"Did you get a creepy invite to Hardy Mansion for Friday?"

"Uh no. But Jeff got one, I was just over there."

"Damn there goes what I thought."

"What did you think?"

" I thought that the invites were a Hardy prank."

"Oh."

"Do you know if Jeff is actually going?"

"No."

"I'm going."

"Have fun."

"You think we should call Jeff on three-way and ask him?"

"Sure."

"Who's gonna call him?"

"You can."

"No way, he's your boyfriend you call. Besides he's got caller id and he's kinda mad at me."

" Why's he mad at you?"

"Cause I kinda shoved cake in his face at my birthday party remember?"

"Dude I wasn't there, remember?"

"Opps. Well I did and now he won't talk to me only Matt will."

"Ok"

Click

Click

Ringing

"Hello?" Sandra asks.

"I'm still here." Angel says as someone picks up the other line.

"Hello?" a male voice asks.

"Hi Jeff. Hey I'm on three-way with Angel and she want to ask you something." Sandra asks quickly.

"You…. Are you going to that party at Hardy Mansion?" Angel asks.

"How did you know I was invited?" Jeff asks suspiciously.

"Dumb question. Sandra told me." Angel says smart assy. 

"Yeah I probably will." Jeff says carelessly.

"Do you know if Matt got an invite?" Angel asks curiously. 

"Yeah he did and so what?" Jeff says getting annoyed

"Who are you taking with you?" Angel asks.

"Who do you think I'd take with me?" Jeff says like a smart-ass.

"Oh I don't know. You're weird so I had to ask." Angel jokes.

"You said I'm weird?! You're the dumb ass who caked someone at your own party!" Jeff snaps.

"Well if you're going to be and ass-hole Jeff then I'm getting off the phone. See ya." Angel snaps.

Click.

"Hi." Sandra says meekly.

"Hi" Jeff says.

"So who're you taking?"

"Who do you think?"

"Matt?"

"I'm talking to um."

"Oh I'm dumb."

"Yup you are."

"Fine then you can't sit next to me at Smackdown tonight. Pptbt"

"Fine then. Pptbt back to you."

"Don't go taking my words."

"Who's gonna sit by you if I can't then?"

"Your brother."

"I'd kill him."

"Why?"

"Cause you know Matt he'll flirt with any girl, taken or not."

"So?"

"So, he even flirts with Angel and he's gotten his ass kicked a few times for it."

"Your point is?"

"That I don't want my dumb ass brother flirting with my girl."

"Gee a hint of jealousy there maybe?"

" No it's just I don't trust him around you."

"Oh so you're saying that you don't trust me now? We'll see about that."

Click


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night Sandra was getting ready to go to Angel's house to watch Smackdown. But she remembered that she was supposed to go with Jeff. Sandra didn't want to fight with him in the car on the way there either so she went by herself.

When she got to her house she was the second one there. Andrew was the first, of course. Since Angel did not hear their fight she didn't know that Sandra was mad at Jeff too now. So Sandra helped Angel with the chips, popcorn and soda. Then Jeff walked in the house and Sandra shot him an evil look and walked away. Angel caught Sandra in the kitchen.

"What's up with you? Why did you look at Jeff like that?" Angel asks concerned.

"You really wanna know?" Sandra asks unsure.

"Yeah"

"Ok well after you got off of three-way with us we got into a fight about how Jeff doesn't like the fact that his brother flirts with every girl including me and then he said well I can't trust my brother around you. And I go what so you're saying that you can't trust me now either? And then I hung up on him."

"Well you guys aren't gonna break up are you? I sure hope you don't cuz you guys are the perfect couple."

"Yeah ok. But did you know that I'm cheating on Jeff with someone else."

"Who? Do I know him?"

"Yeah you know him. Everyone does. It's…."As soon as Sandra was about to say who it was Jeff walked in.

"Oh I was just getting a drink you don't have to stop talking" Jeff says uncomfortably.

"Yes we do" Angel says simply.

"Ok." Jeff says.

"You can go away now Jeff." Angel says.Angel pushes Jeff out of the kitchen then turns to Sandra.

"So who is it?" Angel asks curiously.

"Matt." Sandra says like she's embarrassed and yet happy. 

"You're kidding right?" Angel asks unbelieving.

"No. Why would I be kidding?" 

"Cause you'd do something like that."

"Thanks a lot."

"You know what I mean. You'd joke with me about something like that just so you can get a good laugh."

"Sure ok."

Sandra and Angel go meet everyone in the living room. While they were in the kitchen everyone but Matt came and sat around. 

"So did anyone get those weird invites to Hardy Mansion tomorrow?" Angel asked as Matt walked in the front door.

" I did." Matt said as he sat down next to Sandra with out even asking if the seat was taken. Sandra shot an "I told you so" look at Jeff. 

"Well anyone else?" Angel asks looking around at everyone. 

"I did." Chyna said

"Me too." Adam interjected from a corner of the room. 

"Well at least now we know who's all invited that we know of. I think we should all go together." Angel suggests. 

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Christian asks

"Well five of us got invited and there are ten of us. Since each person can invite one person to go with them then if we each invite one of the us who weren't invited then we all can go." Angel explains. 

"I'm going with Matt." Sandra interjects as she looks at Jeff and gives him a look that says 'You can't stop me anyways'. 

"Well I'm inviting Andrew, duh. Who is everyone else inviting." Angel asks looking around at everyone again.

"I was going to take Terri but I guess I'll take Sandra now." Matt says putting his arm protectively around Sandra. 

"I'm inviting Terri then." Jeff says blowing his brother off. 

"I'm inviting Stacey" Chyna says. 

"I'm inviting Christian." Adam says. 

"OK then we're all going. Now about going there, should we all take our own cars or drive with the person who invited them?" Angel asks. 

"We should drive with the person who invited us." Sandra says smirking ear to ear. 

"You would say that." Jeff said as he stood up and started walking out of the house but Angel stands up and grabs his arm then turns him to face her.

"What the hell is you're problem? Just because you and Sandra had a fight doesn't mean that you can just leave my house. Why don't you just apologize?" Angel snaps releasing his arm.

"Yeah well I would but I'm scared she won't forgive me." Jeff says solemnly.

"Oh blow it out your ass. You know better than that." Angel says pushing Jeff's shoulder.

"Well that doesn't make any difference. I'm still scared of her." Jeff says ashamed. 

"You're a chicken shit you know that. You couldn't even stand up to me." Angel says trying to provoke him.

"I can stand up to you any day of the week." Jeff says trying to sound tough.

"Sure ya can. Then why didn't you a few minutes ago?" Angel says partially sarcastic.

"Besides how can I apologize to her if she's always hanging around Matt." Jeff says signaling to Sandra and Matt on the couch. 

"Dumb ass. Here I'll make it easy for ya. Hey Sandra! Come here!" Angel yells over Jeff's shoulder at Sandra.

"What?" Sandra asks annoyed.

"Just get your ass over here." Angel yells at her.

"Now what do you want?" Sandra says as she walks over by Angel and Jeff.

"Well Jeff?" Angel says. 

"I'm sorry." Jeff says half-heartedly.

"That's it? What the hell kinda crap is that?" Sandra asks putting her hands on her hips.

"Jeff just say what you said to me." Angel says trying to encourage Jeff.

"You know I trust you it's just well… I don't want to loose you to my own brother." Jeff says with more confidence.

"Ok whatever. I'm still riding with Matt though." Sandra says as she walks away.

"Jeff just leave it be ok?" Angel says putting her hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"Whatever." Jeff says shrugging off Angel's hand.

Angel and Jeff walk back over by the group as they all sit down to watch Smackdown. Andrew sits in a recliner with Angel siting on his lap. Terri, Chyna, Stacy, and Jeff sit on the couch. Sandra and Matt sit on the loveseat. And Adam and Christian sit on the floor. About half way through Jeff looks over by Sandra and sees Matt has his arm around her shoulders. Jeff doesn't say anything he just keeps watching Smackdown.

After Smackdown everyone spends the night by Angel. Then start watching _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_. Slowly everyone but Angel falls asleep. When Angel gets up to turn off the movie Christian trips her. 

"Bitch." Angel snaps at him. 

"Will you guys shut the fuck up I'm trying to sleep." Matt wakes up and says.

Then Angel and Christian throw pillows at Matt. One pillow hits Matt the other hits Sandra. Sandra thinking Jeff threw the pillow she threw it at Jeff. Then Jeff threw the pillow at Andrew and Andrew threw the pillow at Angel. Then by the time they stopped everyone was up and laughing.

"That was fun. Why don't we go to bed?" Angel suggested. Everyone nodded and they went back were they were before. Then they all fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Angel, Andrew, Sandra and Matt stand in front of the Hardy Mansion. Only the dim moonlight is the only light they see. The mansion looks old and like it's going to come alive. Angel looks up at the ivy covered walls in front of her and expected to see a ghost in the window. 

"Are you the only ones coming?" the voice startles Angel and made her jump. 

She turned to the caretaker and says "No we've got other friends coming they should be here soon." 

"Well they'd better be here cause I don't want to be anywhere near this place at midnight." The caretaker says a bit spooked.

"What happens at midnight?" Angel asks intrigued and curious.

"I don't know and I don't wanna find out." The caretaker says coldly.

Angel opened her mouth to ask the caretaker something but the caretaker had left to go open the gate for Jeff, Adam, Terri, Christian, Stacey and Chyna. They all drive up and stop their cars by Angel's and Matt's cars. They get out of their cars and everyone goes inside the house. The caretaker shows them the five rooms they have to sleep in. 

Everyone one decides to pair up and takes room. Sandra and Jeff took one room, Angel and Andrew in one room, Adam and Christian in one room, Terri, Stacey and Chyna in one room and Matt in his own room. All the rooms were connected. The order of the rooms are: Angel & Andrew 1st, Sandra & Jeff 2nd, Matt 3rd, Adam & Christian 4th and Chyna, Stacey & Terri last. 

Then the church bells down the road chime eleven times and the caretaker literally runs out of the house. Then everyone goes down stairs in front of the main staircase and they decide to split up into pairs to figure out what is all in the house. 

The pairs are as follows: Angel and Andrew, Jeff and Sandra, Matt and Terri, Chyna and Stacey, and Adam and Christian. Andrew and Angel take the attic, Jeff and Sandra take the rec. room and the parlor, Matt and Terri take the kitchen, Chyna and Stacey take the library, and Adam and Christian take the basement.

Adam and Christian head down the dark wooden stair case to the basement with only two flashlights for light. When they reach the bottom of the stair case Christian sees a mannequin in pieces and for an instant he thought it was a dead body. Adam looks around expecting a rat or a bat to come out and scare him. 

"Why don't we look at opposite ends of the basement?" Christian suggests. 

"Ok." Adam says.

Adam goes to the right side of the basement and Christian goes to the left. Adam walks past shelves and shelves of boxes. Then against the far wall he sees an Iron Maiden. He thinks it's extremely cool so he looks at it closer. As he looks at it he can see ancient writings on it. They look like symbols of some ancient culture. He also notices that the hinges are rusted and that some of the writings are engraved and filled in with dried blood. He sees a rusted lock on the right side of the Maiden. 

The lock is open and rusted that way. Adam takes the lock off of the Maiden and opens it. He sees over 500 1-inch thick blood stained spikes sticking through the door side of the Iron Maiden. He touches one and realizes how sharp they are because he stuck his finger with one and he started to bleed really badly.

He sees the back of the Iron Maiden and sees the bloodstains and the nail scratches on the back. Adam steps closer to the back of the Maiden and, with his non-bleeding hand, runs his fingers across the nail scratches. Then Adam hears a creak, like a rusty hinge and the door of the Maiden closes with him inside. He screams in pain but only for a second because he was dead. 

Christian hears a short but loud scream comes from the side of the basement by Adam. He runs over there but trips on something. He gets up and realizes that he tripped on a mannequin head. He tries to run over to where Adam was but he realized that he twisted his ankle badly so he had to hobble over to where Adam was. He hobbles down the path were Adam was and he sees an Iron Maiden with blood seeping from all the cracks. 

Christian hobbles over closer to the Maiden he slips on the blood and lands on his ass. He gets up slowly and can't put any weight on his ankle. Christian opens the Maiden and sees Adam's body with 500 puncture wounds all over his body. Christian slams the door to the Maiden closed and tries to make it back upstairs to get help.

Matt and Terri walk into the kitchen. They could hear a creaking noise like a rusty hinge. 

"I'll go check the refrigerator." Matt says as he heads for the huge walk-in refrigerator. 

"How did I know that?" Terri says as she flips on the light switch. 

The kitchen is like any kitchen. The creaking gets louder as Terri walks on the linoleum floor, her high heel shoes making a clicking noise as she walks. Then Terri steps on her heel wrong and she falls flat on her back. She looks up and sees a huge rack of knives above her. Then she hears something break and see the knives falling towards her. The first two knives fall pining her down on the floor. Terri screams bloody murder as the rest of the knives fall cutting her scream short.

Then Matt walks out of the refrigerator and sees Terri with 20 knives sticking out of her body. Two knives pinning her to the floor, one knife in her throat, one through her heart, five in her stomach, one in her vaginal area, six in her chest, and four in her head. Matt looks at her, drops his chicken leg and Pepsi and runs to find somebody. 

Angel and Andrew walk the hall of the second floor and find the hatch to the attic. Angel reaches up to pull the cord down but can't quiet reach it. "I'm too short, can you grab it?" Angel asks Andrew. He just smiles at her and pulls the cord down and with it comes the stairs leading to the attic. Angel starts up the stairs to the attic.

"Angel wait for me." Andrew says as he starts up the stairs after Angel.

Angel got up there first and she turned off her flashlight and moved out of Andrew's light beam. Once Andrew gets up into the attic Angel jumps on his back and wraps her arms around his neck from the shadows. 

"Hey what the hell?!" Andrew says as he tries to shine his flashlight on Angel then she can't help it any more and busts out laughing. 

"Angel! You little bitch." Andrew says as he reaches around his back and grabs Angel around the waist and pulls her off his back. 

"You know it's not very nice to scare me like that?" Andrew scolds her like a he's scolding a child. 

"Why not? You do it to me?" Angel says innocently. 

Andrew opens his mouth the say something then Angel kisses him long and hard. She is all wrapped up in his arms and all she can concentrate on is his tongue in her mouth and vice versa. He pulls her close but she moves away. 

"And don't you ever call me a bitch again." Angel says quietly but fiercely. 

Then suddenly Andrew drops Angel flat on her ass.

"Ow." Angel says quietly as Andrew turns on a light. 

"Sorry, but you deserved it." Andrew said as he tried to help Angel stand up.

But she refused his help and got up on her own.

"Come on we should start looking for something." Angel said as she headed for a pile of books. 

She goes through about ten books until she comes across an old leather bound book with "Hardy Family History" on the cover in faded gold letters. She sits down on the floor in front of the stack of books. She opens the book to see a family tree on the first page. It starts way back in the 1500's and goes through every Hardy that ever lived. 

She scans the page and her eyes go down each name one by one reading the year and date born and the date of death. Then she came across the name of Matt and Jeff's great-grandma and great-grandpa. At first she thought it was just a coincidence then she sees the names of Matt and Jeff's entire family that she knows. Then she sees Matt and Jeff's names with October 31st, 2003 as the date of death.

"Oh shit. Andrew you'd better come see this, now!" Angel yells over her shoulder.

"What is…. Holy shit" Andrew says as Angel shows him what's written in the book.

"There's more in here too I'd guess. This is way too weird." Angel says as she looks up and Andrew who's completely dumbfounded and just staring at the page. 

Angel flips through the yellow pages of the old book and comes across an old faded black and white picture of the mansion with a couple in front of the mansion. Written underneath the picture in fated handwriting Janice & Matthew Hardy. Angel's jaw drops, as she looks closer at the man in the picture. The man named Matthew looks like Matt and the woman in the picture named Janice looked like Sandra. 

Angel turns the page to see a long fated handwritten journal entry from October 30th, 1703. Angel quickly read the whole thing as Andrew looked at her and asked, "What did it say?"

"Well basically about 300 years ago Matthew and Janice were accused of being witches by the Copeland family and were found guilty and sentenced by Judge Nathaniel Pfeifer, my ancestor. And I bet that the Copeland's who accused them are ancestors of Adam's. Also the Laurer family helped with the execution. Then on Halloween morning they were both buried at the stake in their backyard, behind the garden….." Angel explained as she stared off into space, too lost in her own thoughts to explain further.

Andrew takes a second to take in everything that Angel just told him about Matt and Jeff's family history. Then questions start to pop into his head but before he could ask Angel any of his questions she starts talking again.

"I remember that my grandfather used to tell me about my ancestor Nathaniel and how he was forced to try an innocent family of being witches. How they admitted to it and tried to tell the town that they never harmed anyone but they wouldn't listen. So Nathaniel had to choose between sticking up for the Hardy's, who were his friends, or siding with the town and keeping his respect in the community. And I guess you can tell what he chose. I don't see why he did what he did but I can't change it I guess." Angel says in a daze as if she's recalling an old forgotten memory. 

"What does Sandra, Terri, Christian and Stacey have to do with any of this?" Andrew asks curiously.

"Well Sandra resembles Janice. Um I think that Terri's and Christian's families were part of the community that accused them and with Stacey I don't know. It doesn't make any sense. It's strange how all of our pasts are connected even before we were even born, or our parents." Angel explains still half-dazed.

"How the hell do you know all this shit?" Andrew asks suspiciously.

"Stories, and the journal entry in this book." Angel says snapping back to reality.

"How the hell do I come into this?" Andrew asks confused.

"From what the journal entry says there was a pastor in town whose last name was Martin. He was the pastor who said the last rights as the burning took place. Why don't we go tell everybody else what we've found?" Angel asks looking up at Andrew.

"Yeah. I think Matt and Jeff will really be surprised to find this out." Andrew says meeting her eyes.

" I wouldn't be surprised if they were. Come on." Angel says standing up.

Chyna and Stacey walked in to the library. It's musty and the walls all have bookshelves from the floor to the ceiling, and every shelf filled with books.

"This is one big library." Chyna said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, good thing Angel didn't see this we wouldn't be able to get her out of here. She'd probably try to read every book in here." Stacey said trying to sound funny but it came out seriously.

"That's probably true. You know her she's a book worm. Come on lets see what's in here." Chyna said as she walked up to the nearest bookshelf. Stacey walks to the bookshelf on the opposite wall. Chyna's looking at books when one title catches her attention. She tries to pull the book off the shelf but it wouldn't come off of it. Then the whole bookshelf on that wall moves to reveal an old wooden door with rusted hinges. 

"Hey Stacey come here a second and check this out." Chyna says signaling Stacey to come over by her over her shoulder. 

Stacey turns from the bookshelf and walks over by Chyna.

"Whoa. Come on let's check it out. Don't tell me you're scared of a little adventure?" Stacey says bravely and curiously.

"Oh I'm not scared come on let's go." Chyna says as Stacey opens the door.

Stacey walks straight into the room, which is as dark as well midnight. Chyna turns on her flashlight and points into the room. It's just a plain room with four white walls and the door. Chyna walks into the room and suddenly the door closes behind them. Stacey and Chyna turn to the door and try to open it again with no luck. 

"Um Chyna is it just me or is this room getting smaller?" Stacey asked as she looked around the room.

"I … yeah it is. Oh my god! We have to get out of here, now." Chyna said as she turned back to the door.

But it was already too late the door was already gone and the room was only big enough for them to stand back to back. Then in about thirty seconds Chyna and Stacey squished, with nothing but blood left behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angel and Andrew walk down the main staircase onto the ground level floor. Once they stop walking to figure out how to find everyone Matt runs straight into Angel.

"What the hell? Matt watch… what happened? Where's Terri?" Angel asks worried.

"She's dead." Matt says breathlessly.

"What?" Sandra asks as she and Jeff walk up to them. Jeff had a big smile on his face.

"What's up with you Jeff?" Andrew asks giving him a weird look. 

"What?" Jeff responses with an innocent look on his face.

"Any way, what happened to Terri?" Angel asked as she stood up.

"We were in the kitchen and I went into the big walk-in refrigerator to get something to eat. Then I heard Terri scream and when I came out she was lying on the floor with a bunch of knives stuck in her. Where's Adam, Christian, Chyna and Stacey?" Matt asks looking around. 

"I don't know." Andrew says as they all hear a faint 'help me' in the background.

"That was Christian, wasn't it?" Jeff asks looking at Angel. 

"Yeah he's still down there with Adam." Sandra says answering him. 

"It sounds like he's in trouble. Let's go help him." Matt says as he starts for the basement. 

They all follow him to the basement door and they open it. Christian is on the third step and he is straining to get to the first step. Angel and Sandra go to help him. They each grab one of his hands, but since he is without the use of one leg he has trouble standing. 

"Where's Adam?" Angel asks helping him up. 

"He's dead. He got locked in an Iron Maiden." Christian says out of breath.

"Eww" Sandra said with a disgusted look on her face.

They continue to help Christian up and they almost have him up to the top step but his hand slips from their grasps and he falls. All Sandra and Angel can do is watch him fall down the stairs.

"Christian!" Angel yells as Christian falls down the steps. 

Christian hits the concrete floor headfirst and dies instantly. Angel goes to cry in Andrew's arms and Sandra just stands there.

"Hey wait where's Chyna and Stacey?" Jeff asks looking around behind them. 

"Don't know let's go look for them." Matt says as they all start towards the library. 

They all search in the library because that's where they were last seen. Angel was looking around and she thought a book looked interesting, which happened to be the same one Chyna thought was interesting. So she pulled it and the bookcase opened to show the door.

"Hey you guys. Come here look at this it's a door!" Angel says as they all start over towards her.

She opens the door and slams it before it gets even halfway open. 

"What was that?" Andrew asks confused. 

"Oh god look for your fucking self." Angel snaps frighten.

They opened the door and all they could see was part of someone's hand sticking out from the crack between the walls. They all shut the door and went out into the hall to try to figure this whole thing out. Angel still has the book in her hand and Matt notices it.

"Hey what's that?" Matt asked pointing to the book in Angel's hand.

"It's a book of your family history. Why don't we sit down so I can explain it to you? I was gonna tell ya sooner but you kinda ran into me and told me Terri was dead." Angel explains as they sit around her on the steps.

"Ok well what does it say?" Jeff asks curiously. 

Angel opens the book to the first page with the family tree on it.

"Look this is a family tree of all the Hardys, I mean all the Hardys." She says as she shows Matt and Jeff all of their ancestors and them.

"Look it has the date you both were born and the date you die is tomorrow." Angel says looking at them both.

"But it _is_ tomorrow." Sandra says as they look at their watches.

"Oh my god. I'm not gonna let it happen." Angel says stubbornly. 

"_We're_ not gonna let it happen." Sandra says just as stubbornly as Angel does. 

"Yeah we're not. I just don't see why or how we are all dying." Angel says baffled.

"I wanna know who's next." Jeff says eerily. 

"I wish I knew but I don't. All I know is that we are being picked off one by one. By someone or something in this house." Angel says looking around the main hallway.

"Then why don't we just get the fuck out of here?" Matt says getting up and heading for the door.

"That would be a good idea if we had the key to the gate." Andrew says stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Well now what?" Jeff asks looking at Andrew. 

"Why don't we just go to our rooms and go to bed?" Andrew asks looking around at everyone. 

"Fine by me." Sandra says standing up.

"Sounds good to me but I ain't sleeping by myself." Angel says freaked out. 

"No shit that's why you got Andrew." Sandra says being a smart-ass. 

"I was trying to be funny." Angel says.

"Well ok I'm tired I'm sure you all are so I'm going to bed. Peace." Matt said as he started to walk to the staircase.

"Yeah me too." they all say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They all go to their rooms. Once Sandra is sure that Jeff is asleep she sneaks into Matt's room.

"Hey." Sandra says quietly.

"Hi came to have some fun?" Matt asks smiling at her.

"Oh yeah!" Sandra says smiling back at him.

They start to make out on his bed. He stops them and suggests that he have a little fun first. So he decides to tie her to the bed. While she is still tied he says that he had to go get ready. As he left the room he turned off the lights. Sandra could see the shadowy outline of the chandelier above the bed. 

She waited patiently for him to get ready so she finally got fed up. She tried to get herself loose so she could figure out what was taking him so long. But the ropes wouldn't move. So she just sat there and waited for what seemed an eternity. Sandra then hears the crystals jingle and she looked around to see if anyone was in there. Suddenly she heard the chandelier falling and she tried to move but it was to late. 

Matt finally walked out of the bathroom only to find his lover covered in blood with a crystal chandelier on top of her body. He didn't know what to do so he panicked. He ran into Jeff's bedroom and woke him up.

"Jeff, Jeff wake up! Wake your ass up boy!! Sandra's dead!" Matt yells at his little brother.

"What? She's right…. Where did she go?" Jeff says looking next to him.

"Duh! She's not in here she's in my room dead!" Matt says annoyed.

"Why is she in your room?" Jeff asks raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell ya later but let's do something. She's dead what are we supposed to do?" Matt asks uncomfortably.

"What the hell are you guys bitching about now?" Angel said as she walked into their room.

"Sandra's dead." they both said at the same time.

"What? You're kidding right?" Angel asks in disbelief. 

"Nope she is, we ain't playing." Matt says seriously.

"Oh my god! Where is she?" Angel asks quickly.

"In my room." Matt says quietly. 

"Oh no." Angel says sadly.

"What is going on here? Did I miss something?" Jeff asks confused.

"Matt should I tell him?" Angel asks. 

"Tell him what? What are you talking about?" Matt asks suspiciously.

"You know…" Angel says hinting to what she means.

"Oh yeah…. Wait you know?! How?" Matt asks confused.

"Huh? Know what?" Jeff asks getting annoyed. 

"One word for ya…" Angel trails off. 

"And that would be?" Matt asks waiting for her answer. 

"Sandra." Angel says simply.

"She told you and you didn't tell anybody?" Matt asks surprised. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" Jeff snaps. 

"Jeff what the hell are you bitching about?" Andrew asked as he walked into Jeff's room.

"Matt should I tell them or are you gonna?" Angel asks looking directly at Matt.

"You can." Matt says rubbing his temple.

"Great. Ok well…Sandra's having or should I say had an affair with Matt." Angel explains like it's nothing.

"SHE WHAT?" Jeff exclaims.

"You heard me." Angel says looking at Jeff. 

"Why do you say had?" Andrew asks raising an eyebrow. 

"Because she's kinda sorta dead." Angel says uncomfortably.

"Hold up, wait a minute. Sandra was having an affair with my older brother?!?" Jeff asks angrily.

"Yeah basically." Matt says like he doesn't care. 

Jeff got out of bed and got all up in Matt's face. The two of them started shit back and forth and Angel got in the middle and Jeff aimed to hit Matt in the face but he hit Angel instead. Angel turns to him and smacks him across the face. Matt gets in between them.

"Whoa you guys we gotta calm down here." Angel says calmly. 

"We don't gotta do shit. We need information here." Jeff says still pissed off. 

"You really wanna know what I think?" Angel snaps.

"Yeah" Jeff says taking a step around Matt.

"I think it's the spirits of Matthew and Janice trying to get revenge through us." Angel explains her voice raised.

"Well what are we supposed to do about this now?" Jeff asks like what she said is meaningless. 

"I don't know yet." Angel says defeated.

"I think all we gotta worry about is getting out of here alive." Andrew says walking over to stand next to Angel. 

"Yeah this has got to fucking end. We came as ten and now there's only four of us left. It's not right. We are getting picked off one by fucking one. We have to figure out a way to stop it before we all end up dead." As Angel finishes what she was saying she started to cry, Andrew puts his arm around her and she turns to cry into his chest.

"Why are you crying?" Jeff asks coldly.

"You dumb ass. She's crying because her best friend just died. Hell _all_ of our friends are practically dead." Andrew asks protectively. 

"Wouldn't you be crying too if you had a heart and you weren't so goddamn self-centered? I mean look at your brother. Even he's crying. He's got more of a heart than you, and he's crying for everyone. And you call me the ice queen? You can't even cry for your own girlfriend _or_ your best friends?" Angel snaps hoarsely turning her head to look at Jeff.

"I know you loved her boy but _I_ loved her too and I wasn't even supposed to…." Matt says trailing off.

"You can't choose who you fall in love with." Angel says in her usual comforting tone.

"That's for damn sure. You can't condemn me for my feelings. I've never condemned you." Matt says looking from Angel to Jeff. 

"Not to sound insensitive but we should really figure out what to do about these spirit things." Andrew says as Angel steps away from him.

"You're right. So what you suggest we do Angel?" Matt asks looking to Angel. 

"Who said I'm in charge?" Angel asks with a bit of a laugh.

"Nobody you just are." Matt says shrugging. 

"Well, in that case it's almost dawn now and if I remember correctly from the journal entry the burning took place at dawn…." Angel says trailing off.

"Well what's that got to do with any of this?" Jeff asks dumbly. 

"Well the spirits are restless because they died too early and with hate in their hearts. They got revenge on everybody else except my family…." Angel starts.

"Oh no you are not doing that." Andrew says cutting her off. 

"I won't let you." Matt says taking a step closer to Angel. 

"Just like you won't let us die." Jeff says stubbornly. 

"It's sweet of you guys to say that but it's the only way. Follow me." Angel says nobly as she head out of the room.

Angel goes outside into the garden area and she goes out there and she is able to see the spirits of Mathew and Janice and she talks to them:

"I can't change the past. What Nathaniel did is done but if I could, I'd stop him from sentencing you to death. He didn't do it from his own free will. He did it to keep his place in town and the respect of the people. Otherwise I know from what I've heard he wouldn't have done it. If you still seek revenge take it out on me. I won't stop you and neither will they."

She looks back at Matt, Jeff, and Andrew and the spirits say:

"I don't know why but I think she speaks the truth. I can sense that this is what she feels in her heart. We have no need to take revenge on you. You gave yourself up willingly to us. We will not make the same mistake he did." The spirit of Mathew says.

"Thank you." Angel says relieved. 

"You did a brave thing, little girl. You willingly handed yourself to death and still held yourself high. How could we kill that? Sorry about your friends but they deserved what they got from their ancestors. Some of them did not. We can't undo what we did as you cannot undo what your ancestors did but we hope you can forgive us as we have forgiven you." The spirit of Janice says.

"I forgive you. I know what you did was out of revenge. We all have times when we are blinded by hatred and we do things we later regret. May your souls find peace." Angel says sweetly.

Their spirits slowly fade away into the sunlight. Angel, Matt, Andrew, and Jeff all walk back to their cars and drive home. They all have the unfortunate task of telling everyone's parents about their kids being dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

** 2 years later **

Matt and Jeff receive a white envelope in the mail. At first Matt's impulse is to throw it away but then he recognizes the handwriting on it. He opens it and on the front of the card it says: "You're Invited". A knot forms in his stomach as he opens the card. "You're invited to Angel Pfeifer's wedding." When Matt reads those words a wave of relief swept over him. He ran inside to show Jeff the good news. He sees Jeff sitting there with Mateana on his lap. Matt shows him the letter and he thinks to himself, _Dude you are so stupid._

"Oh I can't make it cuz me and Mateana have a date that night. Sorry." Jeff says distracted.

"Ok should I call her and tell her?" Matt asks confused.

"Sure why not?" Jeff says carelessly.

Matt walks away and goes to call Angel.

Ring

"Hello?" Angel says on the other line. 

"Hey Angel?" Matt says happy to hear his old friend's voice again.

"Hey Matt wassup?

"Nothing much. Jeff said he can't make it to your wedding…but I can!"

"Well it's good that you can come but why is Jeff not coming?"

"He's got a date."

"With?"

"Mateana"

"Mateana DeLeon?"

"Yeah I think that's her name."

"That little whore."

"Why do you call her that?"

"Cause she always goes after Sandra's ex's. And now that Sandra is dead she's gonna take everybody. She'll probably come after you soon."

"Ok why?"

"Because she's a whore, she goes after all of Sandra's ex's and you're one of them."

"Oh really? Did Jeff know this?"

"Probably not. If ya put him on the phone I'll tell him right now."

"Ok hold on.... Ok here he is"

"Hello?" Jeff asks.

"Hi Jeff" Angel says calmly.

"Who is this?" 

"Jeffery Nero Hardy."

"Angel?"

"No shit. Why aren't you coming to my wedding?"

"Didn't Matt tell you?"

"Yeah but I don't believe you are going out with _Mateana DeLeon_."

"Why not?"

"Because she always goes after Sandra's ex's and now that she's dead she thinks she can have anybody she wants."

"Ok. And this means what to me?"

"You are one of Sandra's ex's"

"Yeah so?"

"You're so dumb."

"Why?"

"Cause you don't think it's bad that one of her 'friends' is trying to go after her ex's."

"Ok well I'm gonna go now you wanna talk to Matt?"

"Sure"

"Hello?" Matt asks unsure if she hung up. 

"Still here." Angel says with sigh.

"Ok so what all happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well did you snap at him?"

"You could say that."

"Ok so what's all gonna happen at your wedding? Are we allowed to bring someone?"

"Yeah I guess. I just wish that everybody was still alive."

"Yeah me too cuz the I'd bring Sandra but I can't."

"Yeah and she'd be my maid of honor."

"Who is the maid of honor now?"

"My cousin Sarah"

"Oh ok. Who's best man?"

"Well that's why I'm glad you asked because Andrew's talking about asking you."

"Really? That would be so cool."

"I knew you'd say that. That's why I told him you'd do it."

"That's cool."

"Well knowing you all my life you'd think I'd know what your answer would be."

"Yeah I guess so. So do you miss everyone?"

"That's a dumb question. Of course I do. Mostly Sandra and Christian."

"Christian? Ok. Why?"

"Cuz I could always talk to him about stuff like… I could always talk to you."

"This may sound dumb but why do you miss Sandra so much?"

"She was my best friend. We talked about everything, I mean everything…almost."

"Oh ok."

"Do you miss anybody?"

"Yeah of course. I don't know about Jeff though cuz right now he seems pretty wrapped up in whatever her name is"

"Who do you miss?"

"Everyone. Why?"

"Curious. So what's new with you?"

"I'm getting a tattoo."

"Cool what of?"

"Sandra's name"

"Awwww. That's sweet."

"Yeah well it's more that Jeff would ever do for her"

"That's the truth."

"Yup it is. Can you believe that he's almost completely forgotten about Sandra over these two years?"

"No. That's one thing I'll never forget. It's kinda hard to forget a lifelong friend."

"Not for Jeff it ain't"

"Well he seems to have forgotten me and I'm still alive."

"Yeah well he only cares about himself and Mateana."

"That's how he was with Sandra but then he actually cared about all of us. He's gotten really conceited."

"Yeah tell me about it. He's been buying her stuff from everywhere it's like so expensive that it's gonna drive us out of our house."

"Why do you still live with him?"

"Cuz I ain't got nowhere else to live and if Sandra was alive I'd live with her but she's not so."

"Just cuz Sandra's dead don't mean you ain't got me and Andrew"

"Yeah I know but won't Andrew get mad at the fact that I'm living with you guys."

"I'm not saying live with us. We're moving and then we can give the house to you."

"I would say ok to that but I'm afraid I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cuz when Sandra was alive she and you used to hang out in that house and then if I move in then I'm gonna have the memories of you guys and then I'm gonna go crazy cuz she's not here anymore."

"Just because she'd not physically here doesn't mean her spirit isn't here."

"Why have you seen her?"

"Maybe."

"Dude have you? When and where do you see her? Can you tell her I said hi?"

"I can tell her more than that I see her all the time. Her spirit is in this house. One reason why I wanted you to live here."

"Oh really? That is so cool when does she visit you? Can you talk to her or does she just sit there?"

"Of course I can talk to her. She's talking to me right now and even if she's just a ghost she's as pushy as ever." 

"_That's me!_" An extra voice chimes in.

"Dude was that her?"

"No it wasn't. It was just me."

"Oh"

"Stupid I was being sarcastic."

"Oh then tell her I said hi"

"She says hi and you can say more than that."

"What else am I supposed to say?"

"Whatever you want." 

"_You haven't talked to me for two years and all you can say is hi? _"

" No but I don't know what else to say."

"_You should come live here so I can haunt Jeff when I'm not busy with you._"

"Ok"

"Good it's settled then."

" I wish you were alive so that we could start where we left off."

Angel laughs. "_There should be some kind of spell you can do to put me into a body or something._"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Sure it's nothing tell me."

"_You're just as bad as Angel._"

"Why would you say that?"

"Cause you know me I'm always nosy."

"That's true."

"You're mean."

"I was kidding."

"Sure you were."

"Fine then leave me out of this conversation."

"You can talk when ever you want I'm not stopping ya."

"Me either. I wanna hear you talk."

"_Why I'm not interesting?_"

"Yes you are. You just won't admit it."

"_So what's up with Jeff what's he doing?_"

"I thought you knew?"

"_Knew what?_"

"That Jeff's going out with Mateana."

"_You're kidding right?"_

" I wish he was."

"Unfortunately I'm not. He's even more self-centered and conceited then before you died."

"_How is that possible?_"

"I don't know but it is."

"I hate to have to break up this conversation but we'd better get off the phone me and Andrew have some errands to run. But why don't you just come over here Matt? Then you and Sandra can talk face to face."

"Ok. I'll be over in five minutes. I love you"

"_What?"_

" What?"

" Nothing… I said I love you."

"_To who?_"

" Who do you think?"

"_I don't know that's why I asked._"

" To the only person on the line I can say that too without getting my ass kicked."

"_Oh ok. No bodies ever said that to me before I don't know what to say._"

"It's ok. Well did you get off the phone over there Angel?"

"No I'm here I'm just not getting into you guy's conversation."

"Ok. Well I should let you two go if I'm going to head over there."

"_Ok."_

"Ok. It was nice talking to ya Matt.

"Same here. I've missed ya Sandra."

"_Awwww I'm special." _

"Well maybe now things can be different."

"_See ya._"

"Bye."

Click

Matt arrived at Angel's house about 4 minutes later. Matt and Sandra don't talk much. They just sit there and wait for Angel to come home so she can give Sandra a new body.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Angel comes home and finds Matt sitting in the living room by himself, until she notices Sandra siting across from Matt. 

"Hello" Angel says looking over at him.

"Hey" He says looking back at Angel.

(Laughing) "Don't you see her?"

"No why? Where is she?"

"Right across from you she can see and hear you but you can't see her cuz she ain't got a body…yet."

"What do you mean yet?"

"I mean I found a spell to get her one"

"Cool when are you gonna do it?"

"Tonight."

"Yay. That's good. Then will she be like a real person again or is it just temporary?"

"It's permanent. Until she dies again"

"Do you need any help with it?"

"Well I do need two extra pair of hands."

"Ok I'll do it."

"I know you would. Should we tell Jeff?"

"_No._"

"Ok"

"Where are you Sandra?"

"_Right here_."

"Right where?"

"_In front of you._"

"Oh ok"

Angel and Matt do the spell at midnight. Angel told Matt the by the time he would wake up in the morning that Sandra would have a body. So Angel and Matt went to bed. When everyone woke up Sandra was sitting on the living room couch in Angel's robe. Matt's all happy. 

"Sandra you look different." Angel said as she turned to get her some clothes to borrow.

"I like your new body." Matt said as he sat down next to Sandra.

"How the hell did you guys do this?" Andrew asks looking confused. 

"It's called a spell honey." Angel said as she walked back into the room.

"I know that. What kind of spell? It must not have been too complicated cause I didn't hear you guys doing the spell." Andrew says looking at Angel. 

"I can't really tell ya cause it's hard to explain. Here Sandra, why don't you go in the bathroom or my room and change." Angel says as she hands a pair of black jeans and a black halter-top.

Sandra stands up and tries to keep the robe closed, so Matt can't see anything. 

"I still can't believe the spell worked, but I'm glad she's back." Angel said as she sat down on the recliner.

"This house hasn't changed a bit in two years." Matt said as he turned to look for Sandra.

"She's not back yet dumb ass." Angel says with a bit of a laugh.

" But I am now." Sandra said as she walked into the room.

"I take it you're glad the spell worked to, huh Matt?" Andrew asks smirking. 

"Huh? What'd you say?" Matt asked as if he'd just come out of a daze.

" Yup he's happy." Angel said as Sandra started laughing.

" Damn right I'm happy." Matt said as Sandra sat down next to him.

"This is desa vu. Remember two years ago when we were watching Smackdown before… before well you know what I mean." Angel said as Matt put his arm around Sandra. 

Just like it happened two years ago, Sandra and Matt were siting on the love seat together and Angel sat on Andrew's lap on the recliner.

" I almost forgot about that." Matt says sounding spacey.

Then the doorbell rang. 

"Ahhha. I'll get it. Might as well it's my house." Angel says as she stands up and looks out the window behind Matt and Sandra.

"Oh my god. It's Jeff… and Mateana's with him." Angel says as she looks over by Sandra.

"He's with who?" Sandra asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Mateana. What should I tell him?"

"Don't tell him anything."

"I mean what should I tell him your name is?"

"Catherine."

"That's funny. Ok."

"Why's that funny?"

"Remember when we used to write notes back and forth to each other?"

"Oh yeah."

Angel walks over by the door as the doorbell rings again. Angel opens the door and lets Jeff and Mateana in.

"Hey you guys." everyone says except Sandra.

"Hey. Matt, who's the chick?" Jeff asks rudely. 

"Do I look like a fuzzy little baby bird to you?" Sandra says with an attitude. 

"Hi my name is Mateana! What's yours?" Mateana says as she puts her hand out to shake Sandra's.

"Catherine." Sandra says rolling her eyes.

"Hi nice to meet ya!" Mateana says happily.

"Yeah ok." Sandra says annoyed.

"Hey Catherine can you help me in the kitchen for a second?" Angel says as she gets up to go to the kitchen.

"Sure." Sandra says relieved.

Sandra and Angel go into the kitchen to talk.

"Dude I swear if that little bitch gets anymore perky I'm gonna have to smack her." Angel says as she eats a cookie.

"Yeah I know what ya mean. Is there any way to pry her off of Jeff? She is just clinging to him like glue. It's disgusting." Sandra says in disgust.

"Yeah that is disgusting. I wouldn't doubt if Matt and Andrew are about to puke yet." Angel says snickering.

"Yeah really." Sandra says laughing herself.

"We should grab some sodas or something."

"Ok"

They each grab three cans of Pepsi. They walk back out into the living room and to their disgust they see Mateana nibbling on Jeff's earlobe. Both Sandra and Angel turn away in disgust and they both yell "Get a room!!!"

"Ok." Mateana said as she looked at Angel.

"Not in this house." Angel says sounding ghetto. 

"There's a Motel-6 down the road." Sandra said as she walked back over by Matt and sat down. 

Angel handed Mateana and Jeff two sodas and she sits down where she was again.

"Umm I don't like Pepsi." Mateana said as she handed the can back to Angel.

"Well not to be mean but too bad it's the only kind of soda in the house." Angel says with a shrug.

"So Jeff, Matt tells me you're really conceited." Sandra said as Matt put his arm around her. 

Angel had to take a drink of her Pepsi to keep from laughing.

"What?" Jeff asks like he misunderstood what she said.

"You heard me right. Matt says that you've gotten really conceited since your last girlfriend died… Sandra was her name I think. Right Angel?" Sandra repeats as she glances at Angel.

"Yup that's about right I'd say." Angel says as she takes another sip of her Pepsi.

"So how long have you known Matt, Angel and Andrew?" Jeff asks suspiciously. 

"About as long as you have." Sandra says taking a drink of her Pepsi.

"That's impossible." Jeff says challenging her. 

"How?" Sandra asks raising an eyebrow.

"Because I would've met you by now." Jeff says getting cocky.

"Not necessarily." Sandra says shaking her head a bit.

"There are some of our friends you've never met remember?" Angel says supporting Sandra.

"I guess." Jeff says defeated.

"So Mateana, did Jeff tell you what happened at the Hardy Mansion two years ago?" Angel asks changing the subject.

" All he told me is that a bunch of his friends died there." Mateana says uncomfortably.

"Did he tell you about Sandra?" Angel asks prying even further. 

"Not really." Mateana says shifting nervously on the love seat..

Angel and Sandra could tell she was lying, but neither of them knew why.

"Mateana you know that your boyfriend is checking out my friend there, right?" Angel says trying not to laugh.

"Oh no he's not or I'll have to kick his ass." Matt says protectively as he tightens his grip on Sandra.

"Here we go again." Angel says as she shakes her head laughing a bit.

"Why are you looking at me for? Can't you see I'm taken?" Sandra says cuddling up closer to Matt. 

"But I wasn't, I…. I was looking out the window." Jeff stammers.

"Sure ya were. Come on Jeffery. Don't lie to me or your brother. You know I can see through you like I can see through glass." Angel says putting him in his place.

"Well-well she was the one looking at me and licking her lips." Jeff says still stammering.

"Like hell she was!" Matt said as he stood up.

"I wouldn't look at you if you were the last man on Earth." Sandra said as she stood up next to Matt.

"Do you think I'd lie to you? My own brother?" Jeff asked as he stood up and got up in Matt's face.

"Hey you two either take this outside or one of you leave." Angel said as she stood up and pushed Matt and Jeff apart.

"Come on Jeff. Let's get out of here." Mateana said as she stood up next to Jeff and grabs his arms and heads for the door.

"Uh no you little whore you ain't going no where. You're the little whore who keeps going after Sandra's ex's even now with her dead I see you looking Matt up and down." Angel snaps as she stands in front of the door.

"Ahh hell no, you ain't going no where." Sandra snaps as she gets up and stands next to Angel.

"You call _me_ a little whore Catherine well you're the one sitting over there by Matt dressed like a little hooch. And you Angel are sitting over there on Andrew and still flirting with Matt." Mateana says trying to sound ghetto and threatening. 

Then Angel backhands her and Sandra punches her in the eye. Mateana looks at them with a long scratch on her face from one of Angel's rings. She goes to hit Angel but Jeff grabs her before she does.

"Come on Maty we don't need them. Let's go home." Jeff said as he walked her out the door.

"Jeff don't you ever bring that little bitch to my house again!!" Angel yells at Jeff as he walks over to his car and drives away.

Angel, Matt and Sandra all sit back down where they were before Jeff and Mateana came. They just sit and talk for a long time, about everything from what's happened over the last two years to what they're all going to do in the future, hopefully. Then it occurs to Angel that if it wasn't for the weird invitation to Hardy Mansion none of this would be happening. But I guess it doesn't matter because they would have been like this one way or another, except that Sandra wouldn't have died. But all that matters is that she's here now. 

The End… for now


End file.
